Saving Eric
by DMcInk
Summary: It seemed to be the end of another dark chapter for Louisiana, with Warlow now gone it reversed the effects of day walking for the vampires who had ingested the essence of his blood from Bill Compton's veins. Lilith was no more, a mere memory in the minds of Bon Temps residents and the storm had begun to calm, or at least it appeared that way.


Saving Eric

* * *

_Rated M for language and adult scenarios._

_Summary: _

_Warlow had been slain as had the faerie that once coursed through his cold veins, the sadistic plan he had devised to claim Sookie as his vampire progeny bride had crumbled the instant Jason Stackhouse drove a wooden stake through his dead heart. _

_It seemed to be the end of another dark chapter for Louisiana, with Warlow now gone it reversed the effects of day walking for the vampires who had ingested the essence of his blood from Bill Compton's veins. Lilith was no more, a mere memory in the minds of Bon Temps residents and the storm had begun to calm, or at least it appeared that way._

* * *

Pam couldn't stay, it was a decision she had finalised in her mind the moment Eric had left. But wanting to respect his wishes she had turned and followed the others back to Bon Temps, the sun felt incredible on her skin and she should have been relishing in the high that the magic of faerie blood offered her, but no amount of blood would ever fill the hole that existed deep within her heart. Nora was dead, and Pam understood that Eric needed to vent and mourn her loss but she wasn't prepared to let him go.

For a hundred solid years Pam had spent her nights happily alongside her maker, he had saved her in ways he would never know and gave her a life she would be eternally grateful for. She loved him unlike anyone she had ever loved before and to watch him hurt like this was devastating, she felt helpless and desperate and couldn't think straight while watching the other vampires parade around without a care in the world.

Maybe it was her time to save him for a change, it was a strange thought and she had never been in this position before but it was clear that Eric needed help and Pam wanted more than anything to give it to him. They were no longer bonded in the traditional maker and child sense but she still needed him, still craved for him and there was no possible way she would sit around playing volleyball with a group of unfamiliar and irritatingly optimistic vampires, who claimed to be her "friends." Pam didn't want friends, she wanted to be happy and so here she was – Sweden.

The conversation with Tara had been short and to the point, she was going after Eric and that was it. There was no room for petty arguments or sarcastic insults, Tara was perhaps too stubborn to understand the complex relationship Pam shared with Eric but that didn't matter. All she needed to know was that Pam was leaving and Willa needed to be cared for, it was a big responsibility to drop on her shoulders but Tara was independent and strong enough to handle it.

It hadn't taken her much time at all to fly to the small European country considering it was a skill she had very recently acquired; but she had surprised herself in how quickly she had taken to the sky and even became a little arrogant by performing a few risky stunts while passing through the clouds. It was refreshing to get away from Louisiana and civilisation for a while, and even better to embrace the quietness of isolation as she flew for the cold, snowy mountain tops in Northern Sweden.

Eric was bound to be there, she had known him for far too long now to figure out that he had a deep love for seclusion and snow. The winter had always been his favourite season, he used to talk endlessly on the harshness of Viking life in ancient Scandinavia and how as a human he survived wearing the skins of deer among other animals. It was a time that Pam couldn't relate with in any shape or form, but she had adored listening to his animated tone as he described how he had fought in bloody battles with sword in hand.

He had told her how he and his fellow Vikings had slain the enemy and basked in victory as blood spilled across the white blankets of snow that had surrounded them, it painted a beautiful picture in her mind and she couldn't help but wish she had the ability to travel back in time and watch him in all his human glory.

It was a fantasy that would never come to be, but she didn't care. Today she would be met with a shadow of the Eric Northman she knew, he was grieving and angry with the world for failing him in the worst possible way. She just hoped that he wouldn't turn her away when she met with him again, it would shatter her already fragile state of mind and that could only lead to disaster.

Her wide pale blue eyes searched the bright snow for any signs of him as she flew higher and higher through the mountains; the wind had grown cold and her breaths icy as she inhaled the air trying to pick up his scent. Tracking was easy for Pam when it was a human involved, so it became frustrating when she found no signs of her maker.

"Where are you?" she whispered to herself as she slowed down and peered through a few snow covered trees, wanting nothing more than for him to reveal himself. But once again she was met with nothing.

Sighing heavily she spun around in the air and headed for a high peak that looked as if it led into a clearing, she hoped he was here, if not she knew she wouldn't be able to hide her disappointment. Even the thought of ending up empty handed brought tears to her eyes but she quickly blinked them away and took in a deep breath.

This was no time to become weak. Making her way towards the peak of the mountain she frowned and stopped immediately as a shudder claimed her body, groaning with nausea she quickly lowered herself into the snow and took a moment to ponder over what just happened. Lifting her hand in front of her she felt as if someone had kicked her in the stomach

"Are you fucking kidding me?" she whispered in horror as her skin began to redden, looking up into the sky she stared at the sun and felt her instincts scream for her to run for shelter.

The blood, Lilith's blood... it had worn off, how could this be happening?

Turning on her heel to run for cover Pam stopped in an instant, sheer panic filling her chest as the sound of screaming echoing through the mountains found her ears. She knew that scream.

"Eric..." gasping in disbelief she sped up the peak of the mountain, her breaths were shallow and quick and her skin bubbling with the heat of the sun as she moved with lightning quick steps.

Finding her way to the top of the clearing her jaw hung open and a horrified scream ripped from her throat as the sight of Eric on flames caught her attention, blood spilled from her eyes as she ran as fast as her legs would allow her to go but even with vampire abilities she still felt like she was running at a snail's pace.

Snow flew through the air, her purple tracksuit soaking with it and incontrollable sobs heaving from her chest as she made it to him in a few seconds. She didn't have time to speak to him, instead she used her hands to dig a grave in the snow. Her skin was smoking now and in agony as her blurred movements managed to create a hole deep enough to bury them in.

Looking at her maker who was on his knees, still not realising she was here, Pam growled and cried in agony as she grabbed his burnt black shoulders and shoved him into the ground. He was silent now and Pam was terrified that she was too late, positioning herself in a manner where she could throw the snow on his body and shelter him from direct sun rays she began to shovel as fast as she could and watched as his lifeless form disappeared.

"Oh my fucking god!" she wailed, not able to believe what she had just seen as she climbed in the snow with him.

Her hair and arms had caught fire now and she tried desperately to cover herself with the snow, burying her legs first and screaming in pain as she burrowed herself entirely beneath the surface of the ground. She was shaking and weak, her chest heaving involuntary as she slid her hand to her side and found the charred skin of Eric's arm.

Closing her eyes tightly she whimpered and tried to prevent herself from bawling, but the tears found their way down her face anyway and she wrapped her fingers around his hand loosely, not wanting to do anymore damage to his already wounded body. She wanted to whisper in his ear that everything was going to be okay, that he would heal and by tomorrow night his skin will have regenerated. But she couldn't bring herself to say anything because even opening her mouth would lead to crying and right now he didn't need that, he needed silence and rest.

So slowly inching her body closer to his, she managed to turn on her side and slide her hand up to his burned face where she gently began to stroke his cheek. His screams would follow her into a nightmare, she was sure of it and they would haunt her for the rest of her eternity. He was in so much agony, he had been so close to bursting into blood and it made her want to scream and tear things apart that she could have been too late. What if she had chosen to stay with the others?

Clenching her jaw in anger she moved her hand from his face and pulled it against her chest, death was calling for her to rest and by tomorrow night she would know if her maker was gone or not. Sighing to herself she gulped back another stream of tears that wanted to break free and relaxed into the cold haven of the snow grave, this was the worst day of her entire existence.

* * *

The movement of snow had stirred Pam awake from death and for a moment she was confused of her surroundings before the realisation of yesterday morning's events flashed through her mind. Kicking her legs, she pushed her arms free from the confines of the hardened snow and quickly shuffled herself from the freezing grave that had been a comfort to her burning flesh.

"Eric?" she coughed, snow flying from her mouth and nostrils as she sat up with panic. Her eyes desperately looking around the clearing for any signs of her severely injured maker who no longer lay in the grave she had buried him in.

"Pam..."

She gasped turned to see him laying on the ground behind her, his flesh black and burnt, not a patch of skin had been left unharmed and she let out a sob. Tears spilled from her eyes as she crawled on her hands and knees towards him, he heaved and coughed smoke while staring up at the sky in agony.

"You need blood..." she said shakily, leaning over him to inspect his flesh further "Human blood, I have to go get you someone to drink."

He groaned and blinked his attention to her face, sea blue eyes glistening in the moonlight and a small smile found his lips.

"Thank you..." he whispered, his voice hoarse and sore

She smiled and nodded before standing to her feet

"Will you be okay here by yourself?" she asked with worry

"Who's the maker now?" he asked with humour "I'll be fine, go on."

Stepping away hesitantly she turned and flew into the air, disappearing into the starry night sky like a bullet. Eric slid his fingers into the snow and slowly managed to sit up, coughing and wheezing he looked up at the moon with a thoughtful frown.

"She can fly..." he murmured to himself, baffled and amused all at the same time "That's my girl..."

It wasn't long before Pam returned with two humans in her grasp, they had been thoroughly glamoured and were quiet as she landed in the snow with a graceless fall. The humans who looked to be a young couple, maybe in their mid twenties rolled across the ground and began making snow angels with wide smiles, clueless to the fate that awaited them.

Growling to herself at her clumsiness Pam patted her tracksuit down, it didn't make much of a difference seeing as she was soaking wet but it was the least she could do. Lifting her head and pushing her honey blonde waves of hair from her face she looked up to see Eric sitting watching her, a smirk on his burnt face as he remained silent.

Standing to her feet Pam suddenly felt self conscious, it confused her for a moment because she had never felt this way in front of him. Something felt different, it was strange but she frowned and shook it off.

"I brought you two humans..., you look like you could use the extra blood, no offence" she felt herself smirk and he arched a brow at her.

"None taken" he responded calmly

Pam turned to fetch the first human, the boy; he was bigger and healthier looking than the female and would provide a good meal for her maker. Eric needed this to heal; it would regenerate his burnt and broken skin and return him to his normal self.

"I found them near the bottom of the mountain, the smell of fish drew me to them" she explained with a disgusted frown, it was a well known fact that Pam hated fish.

She had been able to tolerate the smell as a human but being vampire allowed her to inhale the truly repulsive odour that they gave off, so much so that she would refuse to drink from any human who smelled of it.

Eric smirked up at her as she pushed the boy to his knees, his fangs slid into place and he leaned forward to grab the boy close. Closing his eyes to relish in the wet sloshing noises that the human's heart made Eric growled and roughly claimed his neck with a vicious bite.

Pam watched on with a smile knowing that he was healing with each long pull of blood he gulped down, the sound of slurping was music to her ears but something else caught her attention. Quick gasps and desperate running came from behind her and she spun to see the human girl trying to escape, her glamour had been broken and the poor thing thought that she could get away. Running after her, Pam grabbed her shoulders and pulled her to the ground

"Not so fast..." she clucked her teeth with her tongue and pressed a slender finger against her panicked lips "You are not going anywhere." Glamouring her once again Pam spoke in Swedish, the girl was a local and probably didn't understand English. But it worked the same way, soon she was smiling once again and Pam pulled her to her feet, pressing her hand against her back and guiding her back to Eric.

His face was no longer burnt and his blonde hair had grown back in, but his torso and legs were still very much black and the boy had been drained. Pulling his fangs free from the dead human Eric looked up with wild eyes, blood dripped from his chin as he stared at the human girl with hunger. Pam made sure she didn't break the glamour this time and handed her over to him, once again Eric bit down and began to drink. He gripped the back of her head and held her to his mouth as he stood to his feet, strong enough to do so now and it was only then that Pam became completely aware that he was naked.

Taking a moment to look around the clearing she began to wander and found herself wondering what exactly he had been doing here before the faerie blood had worn off. Placing her hands on her hips she pouted her plump lips and swept her eyes to the distance where she caught sight of a sun lounging chair. Blinking a few times Pam wondered if she was seeing things but with each glance she realised that it wasn't a figment of her imagination.

Eric had been sunbathing... in the nude? A wide grin found her lips as a laugh erupted from her chest, walking over to the chair she couldn't help but find the whole situation hysterical now. Eric's form of grieving over Nora was to lie naked in the snowy mountains of Sweden, sunbathing? Shaking her head she chuckled and leaned forward to grab the book he apparently had been reading, it was some sort of Swedish romance novel and she turned to arch her brow at him.

He finished the human off and lay her corpse next to the boy, Pam sighed and placed the book back on the chair and headed in his direction with her arms folded. He was entirely healed and stood in all his naked glory, his skin beautiful and glowing in the moonlight while he wiped the blood from his lips with his wrist.

"Are you okay?" Pam asked with genuine concern, her stomach clenched knowing how close she came to losing him to the sun.

Eric looked up from the bodies of the humans and gazed towards Pam in silence, he smiled and sped towards her and in a second had her crushed in a tight embrace. She gasped at the sudden movement but slid her arms around his torso, gripping onto him like this was the last time she would see him. Pressing her face against his solid chest Pam bit her lip and tried her hardest not to burst into tears

"I nearly fucking lost you, I don't know what I would have done if you died, Eric" she whispered against his skin, shaking her head as his hand slipped into her curls to stroke her head softly. "And what the hell are you doing up here, sunbathing and reading books while I'm at Bill's house thinking you've went on some sort of suicide vacation?" pushing against his bare chest, Pam growled feeling anger bubble in her blood at the realisation that he had left her for this.

Eric sighed and looked into her eyes apologetically, he reached his hand forward to brush his fingers along the softness of her cheek but she slapped it away with a frown.

"You left me...again, and it hurt." She whispered, a tear lingering on her eyelashes and her lip trembling

"I'm sorry" he murmured with a shake of his head, he hated seeing tears streaming from her eyes that he had caused. "I had to clear my head, Nora dying made me believe that nothing good could come from this life anymore. I have never felt so helpless, I thought that killing every human in that facility would have eased the pain but it didn't... And when I realised that I couldn't fill that hole I knew I had to leave, I couldn't be around you because I would have brought you down with me. I would have hurt you more by staying, or at least that's what I thought..." he rubbed the back of his head and looked her over with a sigh.

"_Pam, I'm in love with you._"

She felt her stomach knot and recoiled from him in surprise, opening her mouth to speak she found that no words could come out and gazed up at him with wide eyes.

Quickly reaching for her he grabbed her to him and pressed his cold fingers beneath her jaw, gently stroking her lower lip with his calloused thumb making her quiver. She desperately searched his eyes with confusion marring her beautiful features and gulped back the dryness in her throat.

"Did you just say that or am I going fucking insane?" she whispered, the rare sweetness to her tone returning as her southern accent disappeared.

Eric smiled down at her, his eyes smouldering and melting into hers with an intensity that she wasn't used to. He clutched her trembling body close and held her still.

"I said it and I meant it, being up here gave me the time I needed to think about things. And I realised how blind I've been to everything around me, but what made me hate myself the most was taking a step back to realise how much I've hurt you." He gulped and gazed at her, regret and guilt was all she saw in that moment and she found that she couldn't look at him. "I can't go back in time and reverse the pain I caused you but I can make things right, my plan was to come and get you from Shreveport and bring you here, to Sweden... but I guess that didn't work out." He smiled for a moment before his features turned to stone again. "You saved me, Pam... you've saved me from the moment I laid my eyes on you. I was just too stupid to realise it."

She took in a shaky breath and reached up to grab his face, stepping on her tiptoes she kissed him with desperation and wrapped her slender arms around his strong neck. Eric bound both arms around her waist and hugged her to him, she was shaking beneath his touch and he tried to calm her by stroking his large hands across her back.

Pulling her lips from his she looked into his eyes and sighed softly, her fingers sliding down each side of his face

"I'm in love with you too, but I was too afraid to say anything. I didn't want to push you away..."

"Don't ever be afraid of me" he growled, pressing a flurry of kisses along her chin and jaw "You have nothing to fear, not anymore."

Pam felt a fire ignite inside her body and couldn't hide the fact that she was a nervous wreck beneath his touch; it had been a very long time since they had been this intimate and she felt again like a virgin. Only Eric had the ability to make her feel this way and she loved every moment of it.

Moving his hands from her back to her hips, Eric took a moment to admire her tracksuit with a smirk

"This is lovely, but I would much rather see it on the ground" he nipped her neck and a breath hitched in her throat "Your body is too beautiful to be hidden in these clothes; I want to see all of you."

Pam smiled allowing him to pull the zipper of her top down and felt her lips dry with anticipation as he gazed into her eyes, he knew how to work his way beneath her skin and smirked as she shuddered. Shrugging the soft material from her shoulders, she slowly removed her vest and dropped it into the snow leaving her in only her bra and pants. Eric kissed the top of her head and ticked his fingers across the soft plains of her belly,

"I would trade a thousand more nights of sun to be with you again, forever" he murmured into her hair, his hands slipping down to hook beneath the soft material of her pants that hugged her hips to perfection.

Grasping his solid shoulders to steady herself, Pam pressed her lips against his chest and closed her eyes as he pulled the remains of her clothes down till they pooled around her feet.

"I never want to see a shred of sunlight again for as long as I stay on this earth, not after it nearly took you from me... I won't be able to forget the image of you burning or your screams..."

Eric caressed her calves before sliding his palms up the long, smooth plains of her thighs and held her hips. He gazed into her saddened eyes and frowned, tilting his head at her tears he sighed

"You have no idea how much that scarred me, Eric" she shook her head and he ran his thumb across her cheek

"I'm here now, that's all that matters. I'm here because of you, my sweet, baby vampire" he grinned as her lips twitched into a reluctant smile, she could never stay depressed for too long around him. He always made everything better, her problems were non-existent in this moment and she let go of a tense breath.

"I'm not a baby" she smiled, raising her brows at him

"You will always be my baby, even when you reach a thousand years old..." he kissed her lips and slowly allowed his hands to travel to her ass.

Pam squealed in surprise as he lifted her into the air in one swift motion and she wrapped her legs around him to support herself, he growled playfully and carried her to the snowy grave she had dug all the while kissing and nipping her collarbone. This still felt very strange, they hadn't had sex in nearly fifty years although the sexual tension had always been there whether they would admit it or not. But even though nervous butterflies floated inside her stomach she knew she wanted this, wanted him – completely.

Stepping down into the tight space, he laid her down on her back and smirked knowing he had her all to himself.

"My little saviour, I will forever be in your debt..."

"Makes a change" she purred, smiling up at him as she reminisced over their first meeting.

Eric brushed her curls from her chest and slipped his thumb into the flimsy clasp of her bra, snapping it with one small tug and pulling it from her body. She was utterly vulnerable to him now, her full breasts begged for attention and he was happy to oblige.

"Mmm" he smirked, massaging her soft flesh with his calloused hands

Pam sucked in a sharp breath and bit her bottom lip enjoying the sensation of him pinching and rolling her nipples with his thick fingers,

"So beautiful... too beautiful" he murmured, shuffling close to her as he leaned in to take one hardened peak into his mouth.

Pam moaned and spread her legs, allowing him to inch closer and rest his full weight on her

"Please don't stop!" she hissed, arching her back and lifting her hips to gain contact with him.

Eric growled and massaged her other breast, giving equal attention to both of her beautiful curves. She was perfect in every form and made him want her in dark and dangerous ways. He wanted to ravish her and let her know who she belonged to, who she would always belong to. And as he brushed his hardened member against her inner thigh she gripped his wrists that were planted on either side of her head and looked into his eyes.

"Please be gentle with me..." she whispered.

Eric frowned for a moment, confused by her reluctance to delve into pleasure with him and took in a breath to ask her what was wrong but she responded before he could say anything.

"I'm still...sore" she gulped with embarrassment, unable to look him in the eyes for a moment.

And that was when he got it, tensing for a minute he ground his teeth together. The therapist, the disgusting cretin who had taken her back to the human life she killed herself to get away from, he had hurt her. His child, he had made her feel less than the dirt on his shoe as he subjected her to prostitution again and caused her pain.

"We're not having sex tonight" he stated firmly, sitting back on his heels he made a move to stand when she leaned up to grab his arms.

"No, please don't go?" she begged "I want you...I just, I can't be rough, not tonight."

"Pam." He shook his head

"Please..., love me again, I want you." She whispered, reaching for his face.

Kissing her wrist gently, Eric sighed and leaned towards her again, pressing his forehead against hers as she lay back down in the snow with a soft smile.

"I don't want to hurt you, if you feel pain you better tell me to stop." He spoke firmly and she nodded, her fingers sliding through his short blonde locks.

Kissing her lips, he never once looked from her eyes as he positioned himself at her entrance. Tickling his fingers down her waist he moved his grip to her knees and spread her wider, pinning them to the snow. Pam's breaths became shallow as she waited with anticipation for his next move, if her heart still had the ability to beat it would be racing out of her chest right in that moment. Gripping his member he guided it into her and looked directly into her eyes as he thrust his hips forward, embedding the first couple of inches of his girth into her slick folds.

"Ah!" she gasped, arching her back to experience him for the first time in half a century "Oh, Eric..." she whispered with hooded eyes.

Resting his elbows by her head he leaned forward and nipped her neck, his fangs slipping into place as he murmured into her ear

"You are not a whore..." he hissed, kissing her ear gently before returning to her lips.

Pam felt tears prick her eyes for the hundredth time that night, she was emotional and he knew just the right things to say to her to make her feel much better. Encircling his neck with her arms she pulled him close as he thrust gently, she whimpered and moaned his name while meeting him thrust for thrust and soon he slid to the hilt.

He steadied himself within her as she gasped and claimed her mouth, licking her teeth to encourage her fangs to come and they did. She growled as her fangs slid against his and they engaged in a bloody kiss while he continued to thrust in and out. The sound of her slick folds taking him almost made him loose control but he couldn't allow his selfish needs to drown hers out, she needed to be taken care of tonight.

So he held back, stroking gently within her and she gasped and whined as her inner muscles began to tighten. Arching her back again, she cried out and Eric grunted, wrapping his arms beneath her to pull her upright. He guided her hips down on him and looked into her eyes with desperation as she gasped and came, her eyes rolled into the back of her head as she spiralled into bliss.

"I...ah...Eric!" she cried out and he growled, shoving his wrist into her mouth for her to bite while he claimed her neck and ejaculated his essence deep within her quivering womb.

Sucking and licking her skin, Eric gulped down her blood as he continued to thrust into her with soft strokes.

"I love you..." he said breathlessly, blood dripping down his chin as he fell back into the snow and brought her with him.

"I love you too, so fucking much" she kissed his neck and rubbed his chest with her palm, her leg draped over his torso with a satiated smile.

"Did I hurt you?" he asked with a hint of concern

"No, you did anything but hurt me" she smirked, looking into his eyes wickedly.

He twirled her blonde waves and chuckled

"I don't want to go back, not yet" he sighed

Pam knew exactly what he was talking about and gulped,

"Me neither, they're all fucking idiots and I hate them."

Eric burst out with laughter and wrapped his arm around her waist, hugging her close to him.

"Always my little bitter sweetheart" he smirked "Let's stay here for a while, just you and me...in the snow."

Pam smiled and sat up to straddle him again, her long blonde waves falling beautifully to her waist making her look like Aphrodite in vampire form. She was truly remarkable.

"Okay, but no fucking sunbathing!" she warned with humour dancing in her eyes

"Deal." He smirked, pushing her off him and rolling on top of her.

_The moon shone brightly in the sky and the snow blew in the air with the winds that were picking up, and near the bottom of a mountain somewhere in Sweden a confused hiker swore he could hear laugher in the night._


End file.
